


All for One

by SleepyEye



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEye/pseuds/SleepyEye
Summary: Robin's brothers come down to join her for Valentine's Day.





	All for One

**Author's Note:**

> So today is a rough one, what with the Kavanaugh hearings and all, bringing back past trauma and triggers and such. Figured, why not slap together something fun and light? Very messy, very fast. But hopefully it will make you happy like it did for me.

Robin raised her glass.

“To family,” she said, “And brothers. And love.”

“Hear hear!” The boys all clinked their glasses.

“The four Musketeers, back together again,” Martin said, more than a little tipsy.

“I really appreciate you all coming out to see me, especially on a Valentine’s Day,” Robin said. 

“It’s your first single Valentine’s Day,” Jonathan said, “We weren’t about to leave you all alone.”

Robin turned to her brother Stephen. 

“Was Jenny really alright with you leaving her alone?” she asked.

“Yeh, she’s doing a spa day with her girls. Didn’t want me around anyways.”

“Good. How’s she doing?”

“Big as a moose and twice as grumpy, but I can hardly blame her,” Stephen said, “She’s growing a human inside of her.  _ A human! Inside of her! _ It blows my fucking mind whenever I think about it.”

“You thought about names?” Robin asked.

“Mary-Lynda, after both our mums.”

“That’s sweet.”

Jonathan raised his glass.

“To Mary-Lynda!” he said.

“To Mary-Lynda!” they chanted, raising their glasses again. The drank, then collectively leaned back and sighed contentedly.

“Listen, Rob, I was a total dick to you,” Stephen said. 

“What? When?”

“When we were kids. I made fun of you when you said you wanted to be a police officer, and I was just a grade A asshole.” 

“We all were,” Martin said. 

“You were,” Robin said, grinning, “You’d never let me play cop in your games.”

“Not our wokest moment,” Martin said. 

“Truth is we knew you’d beat us all if we played fair,” Stephen said. 

“Ah, the fragility of the male ego,” Robin said, but she was beaming. 

“Well, you should know that we’re all for you now,” Jonathan said, “Mum and dad might need a little time, but we’re glad you’re back to detecting.”

“And glad that you’re through with that royal prick,” Martin added. 

“You know, Martin, I’ve always wondered,” Robin asked, “Why did you punch him on our wedding? You didn’t even know what was going on.”

Martin shrugged. 

“I took advantage of the situation. I’d been wanting to punch him for a long time. Arrogant prick. He said things behind people’s backs. Behind your back. Always knew how to toe the line though. Never said anything flat out offensive. So I saw the opportunity and I jumped at it.”

“Boys and violence, I swear,” Robin said. 

“Did you know he called mum fat once?” Martin said. The table gave a collective gasp.

“No!” Robin exclaimed.

“Yes. Behind her back, of course.”

“I’m not surprised,” Jonathan said, “Remember when he got everybody to call me J the Gay?”

“Is he the one that started that?” Martin asked, “It did have a ring to it.”

“I mean he wasn’t  _ wrong _ ,” Jonathan said.

Robin looked over the table at her three brothers and felt a surge of affection. 

“Remember when I was agoraphobic?” she asked, “And you guys would come and talk to me through the door?”

“We would write radio dramas to perform for you through the walls,” Jonathan said.

“I don’t think I ever thanked you guys for that.”

“You didn’t have to,” Stephen said, “You thanked us by getting out of bed.”

“You never gave up on me,” Robin said.

“We never will,” Martin said, “We’re the four Musketeers. That’s what we do.”

“One for all,” Robin said, raising her glass again.

“And all for one,” her brothers repeated.


End file.
